Os Sentimentos mais Profundos
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Esta pequena história é sobre o Draco a falar dos seus sentimentos sobre Hermione. COMPLETA
1. Draco

Notas de autor: Esta história é sobre o que o Draco pensa da Hermione. É um pouco curta mas espero que gostem.  
  
Disclaimer: A famosa, e a quem eu estou muito grata, J.K. Rowling, é que tem todos os direitos sobre as pessoas que a minha simples história fala!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Parece que foi ontem quando eu a vi a ser chamada para ser seleccionada para a sua equipa no dia 1 de Setembro, no meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, lá estava ela, cabelo castanho com uns caracóis, uns grandes olhos castanhos que mostravam infinitas emoções, quando eu olhava para os olhos dela conseguia ver de tudo..  
  
Alegria;  
  
Tristeza;  
  
Ódio;  
  
Amor;  
  
Amizade;  
  
Enfim... uma possibilidade infinita de emoções e sentimentos. Os seus olhos sempre me fascinaram. Ela tinha aparência de ser uma menina frágil mas logo se mostrou ser adequada para os Griffindor, corajosa, forte, inteligente, ah sim, a sua inteligência, um tópico interessante.  
  
Ela sempre foi uma rapariga muito inteligente, sabia a resposta a tudo. Ainda há quem pense que ela deve tudo aos estudos, mas a Hermione Granger, apesar de estudar muito, se não tivesse uma grande inteligência nunca conseguiria lidar com os problemas que o seu amigo Potter, com a sua grande cabeça mas sem cérebro , não conseguia lidar.  
  
Outro assunto interessante, Potter. Ele e o Weasley sempre colados a ela, para onde quer que fossem tinham que a levar atrás. Aquele Weasley sempre gostou dela, desde o primeiro ano, mas ela merece muito melhor, e ele sabe isso.  
  
Hermione Granger, Sangue de lama Granger... Eu só era antipático para ela porque o meu pai, o grande Lucius, me ensinou a ser assim. Apesar de eu não o querer, o meu pai todos os anos nas férias de Verão me treina para ser um devorador da morte...  
  
Cada vez que eu a insultava, lhe chamava um nome via tristeza nos seus belos olhos, e apesar de não se notar os meus olhos também continham tristeza. Ela provocava isso, emoções que, se eu não fosse treinado para isso, transpareciam nos meus olhos.  
  
Hermione Granger, desde o primeiro ano que cada vez que dou por mim a repetir esse nome mais certeza tenho que a adoro e que a quero para mim.  
  
Hermione, ou Mione como gosto de lhe chamar, sem que ninguém ouça é claro, no seu segundo ano foi á descoberta do que andava a petrificar os alunos em Hogwarts, sempre a aluna aplicada a tentar salvar a escola, sempre aquela menina estudiosa que resolvia os problemas, sempre aquela bela Hermione que eu secretamente admirava...  
  
Quando a vi petrificada, indefesa, assustada, eu também fiquei assustado, com medo de a perder, com medo de perder a coisa mais importante da minha vida, a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que nasci, aquilo que me fazia levantar todas as manhãs e enfrentar o dia sendo o famoso Malfoy que sou, apesar de ser temido e odiado por todos eu ainda conseguia viver. Sim, tudo graças a ela, àquele anjo, Hermione Granger... A minha salvadora.  
  
No seu terceiro ano ela mudou um pouco, embora ninguém tenha reparado, eu Draco Malfoy, que todos os dias caminhava em direcção a ela para a aborrecer com os meus insultos habituais, notei que ela tinha amadurecido. O seu corpo tinha mudado, não uma grande mudança mas ela crescera. A sua cara tinha perdido aquele ar de inocência de criança, mas os seus olhos... Os seus olhos não tinham mudado e a inocência de todo o seu ser transparecia pelas suas orbitas castanhas.  
  
Hermione Granger. Cada vez que a via, fosse a comer, fosse a fazer uma poção nas aulas do Snape, fosse a ajudar o seu amigo meio-gigante Hagrid, ou simplesmente vê-la, eu ficava feliz. O meu coração palpitava, sentia o meu estômago ás voltas, parecia um miúdo outra vez. Mas tendo uma reputação a manter e sendo o Malfoy, Rei dos Slitheryn, não o podia demonstrar.  
  
Mas sim, é verdade, o grande Draco Malfoy, futuro devorador da morte, herdeiro do Voldmort, Rei dos Slitheryn estava apaixonado... E por quem mais senão a bela, fantástica, inteligente, doce Hermione Granger, Rainha dos Griffindor...  
  
No quarto ano, no grande baile do torneio dos três feiticeiros ela estava mais bela que nunca, o seu vestido azul ficava-lhe maravilhosamente bem, eu nem podia acreditar que aquela era a mesma Hermione que eu conhecia, estava linda... Quando me tentei aproximar para meter conversa com ela tudo foi por água abaixo...  
  
Estava no jardim e eu pensava que ela estava sozinha, aproximei-me um pouco já com um meio sorriso nos lábios, pois eu tinha planeado dizer-lhe o que sentia por ela, quando me apercebi que afinal ela não estava só. Ela estava com Victor Krum. Aquele estranho roubou-me tudo o que eu sempre desejei. Estava de rastos. Ouvi-o proferir palavras de amor eterno e ela correspondia os seus sentimentos da mesma forma. Estava tudo acabado... A Deusa que eu admirava de longe já não estava mais só... tudo tinha acabado.  
  
Nos dias seguintes ela andava feliz, linda. Eu tinha-me mentalizado que se ela estava feliz então eu também estava. Que mentiras! Eu, Draco Malfoy, enganava toda a gente que até a mim próprio eu conseguia iludir com as minhas mentiras descaradas.  
  
Mas por fim alguma sorte. Krum voltaria para a Bulgária e não estaria mais com Hermione, não seria mais um obstáculo no meu caminho em busca do coração da Hermione, tal como os cavaleiros em busca do santo Graal eu tentava alcançar o impossível...  
  
Sempre que via Hermione sozinha a pensar nele eu tentava ir ter com ela mas aparecia sempre alguém que me tirava esse prazer. O maldito Weasley sempre a conforta-la, e sempre ao seu lado o famoso Potter... Era impossível aproximar-me dela...  
  
Por fim o ano tinha chegou ao fim. As férias de Verão foram insuportáveis. Pensei em mandar-lhe uma carta mas arrependi-me, ela acharia estranho. Tentei conformar-me, afinal, só faltavam três anos para sair daquele buraco de ratos a quem chamam Hogwarts...  
  
No início do quinto ano lá estava ela, de livros na mão, bela e radiante como sempre. E como sempre ao lado dos seus fiéis amigos Potter e Weasley.  
  
Mas o pior de tudo é que o Weasley estava de mão dada com ela, isso só poderia significar uma coisa e eu não o queria admitir... Eles estavam juntos... Não podia acreditar...  
  
Passei metade do ano sem lhe dirigir a palavra, nem insultos eu lhes dizia... O rei dos Slitheryn tinha sido derrotado, derrotado por um mero escudeiro do reino inimigo...  
  
O meu amor por Hermione era um amor impossível...  
  
Ou assim o pensava eu. Pouco tempo depois Mione largou aquele parvo do Weasley, deve-se ter apercebido que ele era um idiota. Ele não era o homem certo para ela. Eu não tinha a certeza se eu o seria mas não custava tentar.  
  
Hermione estava a sentir uma solidão imensa pois o Weasley não andava mais com ela e o seu amigo Potter também não lhe ligava muito, pelo menos não lhe ligava como um verdadeiro amigo o deveria fazer.  
  
Num dia de sol, enquanto eu saí para ir treinar um pouco de Quidditch, vi-a sentada junto ao lago, com os olhos fechados e uma lágrima a percorrer o seu belo rosto de Deusa. Não resisti e fui ter com ela.  
  
Sentei-me a seu lado e pus a mão no ombro dela. Ela tremeu. Olhou para mim e ficou espantada. Sem dizer uma única palavra aproximei-me dela e beijei os seus lábios quentes, um beijo apaixonado que continha todo o amor que eu sentia por ela desde o nosso primeiro ano.  
  
As minhas mãos tremiam, tinha os pés gelados, mas estava feliz. Por uma vez na vida eu estava contente, eu merecia isto! Eu sei que sim.  
  
Hermione olhou para mim sorriu e deu-me a mão. Ficámos ali parados a olhar para o lago, a ver o pôr do sol.  
  
Duas almas perdidas que finalmente reencontraram o seu caminho. Não foram necessárias palavras pois os nossos olhos falavam tudo o que era preciso dizer. Nós completavamo-nos um ao outro. Ao seu lado eu sentia-me... Sentia- me  
  
Inteiro;  
  
Livre;  
  
Alegre;  
  
Invencível;  
  
VIVO!  
  
Ao seu lado eu não era apenas o Draco Malfoy, futuro devorador da morte, herdeiro do Voldmort, Rei dos Slitheryn. Eu era como um Deus. Um Deus sentado no grande monte Olimpo com a sua Deusa sentada a seu lado, Eu sentia-me como um grande Rei que acabara de conquistar todos os reinos do mundo, com a sua Rainha ao lado, segurando a minha mão, alimentando as minhas esperanças, os meus desejos, as minhas necessidades.  
  
Agora andamos no sexto ano e não temos medo de admitir que somos felizes. Mas se assim o somos é só porque estamos juntos. Não tenho medo de gritar a todo o mundo que a amo, mas ela é o meu mundo, e ao seu ouvido eu sussurro: Amo-te. Nós somos duas almas perdidas que juntas se completam... Duas pessoas cujos sonhos foram realizados... Um Rei e uma Rainha.  
  
Draco e Hermione.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Notas de autor: Espero que tenham gostado desta história. Espero que tenha ficado boa pois eu estava inspirada! Por favor deixem reviews!  
  
Notas de autor2: Eu estava a pensar fazer um segundo capítulo mas desta vez é a Hermione a falar dos seus sentimentos por Draco. Se quiserem que faça digam que eu faço. 


	2. Hermione

Notas de autor: Uau, não acredito que tenha tido tantas reviews! Muito obrigada a todos os que deixaram as suas reviews! Significaram imenso para mim! Obrigada a todos!!! Bem, eu decidi fazer um segundo capítulo pois houve muita gente que me pediu que continuasse por isso, aqui está ele! Espero que gostem!  
  
Disclaimer: Já sabem, J.K Rowling bla bla bla...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Nunca haverei de esquecer o dia em que conheci o rapaz que mudaria a minha vida. Tenho que admitir que nunca pensei em me apaixonar por ele, mas isto do amor é uma coisa incompreensível.  
  
O que mais me fascinou sobre ele foi a sua confiança, ele tinha sempre um ar que era o dono do mundo.  
  
No dia que eu nunca irei esquecer, 1 de Setembro, o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts escola de magia e feitiçaria.  
  
Na cerimónia de selecção ouvi a professora McGonnagall gritar o seu nome.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Olhei para ver quem era e foi ai que o vi, louro, alto, uns olhos cor de prata... Ele era lindo, quando o vi pensei que gostaria de me apaixonar por um rapaz daqueles, e teria sido assim se ele não tivesse o seu feitio de Malfoy.  
  
Aquele feitio que fazia com que todos o temessem, com que todos o odiassem.  
  
Aquele feitio que junto com o seu corpo musculado e contra a minha vontade me atraia.  
  
Sempre que ele me chamava sangue de lama eu sentia uma picada no peito. Uma pontada no coração que me dizia que ele nunca iria ser meu.  
  
A única coisa que eu seria para ele era uma sangue de lama nojenta que devia morrer.  
  
Cada dia que passava eu sentia mais ódio por ele mas também, por mais estranho que pareça, mais atracção. Quase que se poderia chamar... Amor.  
  
Não.  
  
Amor é uma palavra muito forte.  
  
Paixão.  
  
Sim, paixão é a palavra ideal.  
  
Em pouco tempo encontrei duas pessoas que viriam a ser os meus melhores amigos.  
  
Harry Potter, o rapaz que sobreviveu.  
  
E  
  
Ronald Weasley, O seu melhor amigo.  
  
Eles passaram a ser as duas pessoas a quem eu confiava tudo. Mas eles odiavam o Draco Malfoy, por isso a minha paixão em pouco tempo mudou para ódio.  
  
Mas eu não o podia evitar e cada vez que ele, Draco Malfoy, se aproximava eu tinha uma esperança que fosse para fazer as pazes e passarmos a ser amigos, mas isso nunca aconteceu e, em vez disso, sempre que ele se aproximava insultava-me.  
  
Eu odiava isso, eu sempre pensei que ele podia ser outra pessoa senão o superficial, rei dos Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Que ingénua que eu era.  
  
No segundo ano ele tinha amadurecido. Tinha crescido, física e psicologicamente, e era cada vez mais difícil controlar a louca paixão que eu tinha por ele.  
  
Cada vez que ele se aproximava o seu cabelo louro parecia brilhar, os seus belos olhos abriam-se e deixavam transparecer a sua beleza. Ouve uma vez até em que ele me insultou e eu, sem me ter apercebido, em vez de me fazer de forte e insulta-lo também, como fazia normalmente, deixei cair uma pequena lágrima e os meus olhos apoderaram-se de tristeza.  
  
Eu acho que ele notou isso pois quando olhei para ele pareceu-me ver tristeza nos seus olhos também, mas quando olhei melhor vi que estava enganada. Como poderia ser, emoções nos seus belos olhos? Não, impossível...  
  
O meu quarto ano foi inesquecível. Houve um grande evento em Hogwarts. O torneio dos três feiticeiros. O que eu mais gostei foi o grande baile. Lembro-me de olhar para ele e ver que ele estava belo. Não consegui esconder mais os meus sentimentos, estava a aperceber-me que lentamente e sem que eu me apercebesse a minha paixão se tinha tornado em algo mais. Mas como poderia eu. Hermione Granger, uma das bruxas mais espertas em Hogwarts estar a apaixonar-me por um inimigo? Um dos maiores inimigos do meu melhor amigo Harry Potter?  
  
Não podia ser verdade.  
  
Felizmente Victor Krum estava lá.  
  
Eu mal podia acreditar que Victor, o grande jogador de Quidditch, estava apaixonado por mim.  
  
Pela insignificante sabe tudo "Herm-own-ninny".  
  
Ele declarou-se a mim e começamos os dois a namorar. Foi bom pois eu tinha alguns bons sentimentos em relação a ele e assim poderia esquecer o Malfoy.  
  
Foram duas semanas maravilhosas. Mas tudo o que é bom acaba depressa e eu não era excepção. Victor tinha que voltar para a Bulgária.  
  
Fiquei muito triste mas Ron, sempre estivera lá para me apoiar.  
  
Nas férias de Verão fomos para casa do Ron e eu apercebi-me que o verdadeiro amor podia estar ali, mesmo debaixo dos meus olhos, foi então que Ron se declarou e passamos um Verão maravilhoso. Ele tinha-me ajudado a esquecer o Victor e também o Malfoy. Estava verdadeiramente feliz.  
  
No quinto ano eu pensava que tudo iria correr bem para mim. Tinha um namorado que amava, tinha boas notas, todos os professores me adoravam. Estava feliz.  
  
Mas ele tinha que aparecer...  
  
Draco Malfoy...  
  
A minha eterna paixão. Aquele que sempre conseguiu arranjar um buraquinho no meu coração, mesmo que eu lutasse com todas as minhas forças para o expulsar.  
  
Na plataforma 9 e ¾ vi uma coisa que nunca esperei ver.  
  
Lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy.  
  
A olhar para nós. Reparei que ele olhou para mim e depois desceu o olhar para a minha mão, que estava colada á do Ron. Nunca esperei ver o que aconteceu a seguir. Ele tinha emoções escritas nas suas belas órbitas prateadas.  
  
Espanto;  
  
Sofrimento;  
  
Dor;  
  
Ódio;  
  
Foi um turbilhão de emoções que eu nunca pensei ver nos seus olhos.  
  
Quando as aulas começaram ele andava bastante calmo e isso inquietava-me. Não me vinha insultar, não dirigia palavra ao Harry. Eu achei tudo isto muito estranho, mas assim era melhor pois assim não haveria brigas entre ele e o Ron e o Harry.  
  
Mas o pior foi que eu sentia falta disso.  
  
Eu ainda gostava dele.  
  
Eu sentia a sua falta...  
  
Sentia falta dos seus insultos habituais...  
  
Estava rodeada de gente mas no entanto estava só.  
  
O meu namoro com o Ron tornou-se insuportável. Cada vez que estava com ele pensava no Draco e eu não podia fazer-lhe isso, não, ao Ron não. Ele não o merecia.  
  
Acabei com ele. Foi a coisa mais dolorosa que fiz mas nos entanto foi a coisa mais libertadora.  
  
Senti-me livre, mas isso foi sol de pouca dura pois Ron para se vingar deixou de me falar e Harry só me falava por obrigação.  
  
Sentia-me outra vez só.  
  
Foi então que o pricipe encantado veio salvar a sua princesa.  
  
Num dia de sol eu senti-me mais só do que nunca e fui-me sentar á beira do lago a ver a lula gigante a brincar na água. Por um momento senti-me livre e sorri. Mas depois voltei á realidade e reparei o quão só estava.  
  
Deixei cair uma lágrima, essa lágrima continha tudo o que me tinha ocorrido de triste. Deixei-a escorrer silenciosamente pela minha face.  
  
Sentia-me tão só...  
  
Por um segundo pensei que com esta lágrima todas as minhas preocupações tinham desaparecido, e enquanto eu estava a pensar nisso senti uma mão no meu ombro.  
  
Tremi.  
  
Abri os olhos e foi aí que o vi.  
  
Draco.  
  
Mais belo que nunca. Tinha um belo sorriso na sua cara e os seus olhos mostravam os mais variados sentimentos e tinham uma cor azulada misturada com a cor prateada habitual.  
  
Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.  
  
Os seus olhos mostravam de tudo.  
  
Preocupação;  
  
Carinho;  
  
Felicidade;  
  
Determinação;  
  
E,  
  
Não, não podia ser.  
  
AMOR?  
  
Sim, os seus olhos mostravam amor. Fiquei espantada.  
  
Ele aproximou-se, olhou para mim e beijou-me. Ao principio fiquei um pouco espantada mas logo deixei que ele me levasse e pus toda a paixão que tinha por ele naquele beijo.  
  
Esperava este momento há já muito tempo.  
  
Não precisámos de palavras. Ele olhou para mim, eu olhei para ele.  
  
Tudo estava escrito nos nosso olhos.  
  
Sorri.  
  
Ele sorriu.  
  
Dei-lhe a mão e ficamos o resto da tarde ali parados em frente ao lago a ver o pôr do sol.  
  
Isto foi o início da nossa bela relação. Agora andamos no sexto ano e eu sinto-me perfeitamente segura ao lado dele.  
  
Ao lado dele eu sinto-me como nunca me senti antes. Eu estou feliz.  
  
Estamos juntos e isso á a única coisa que importa.  
  
Somos como um só.  
  
Juntos completamo-nos.  
  
Nunca me senti tão bem. Ele provoca isso. Ao lado dele eu sei que estou segura. Sei que ele me protegerá de tudo e todos.  
  
Ele é o meu herói e eu sou a donzela em apuros.  
  
Ele é o rei e eu sou a rainha.  
  
Ele é um Deus e eu sou uma Deusa.  
  
Ele é o Draco Malfoy e eu sou a Hermione Granger.  
  
Juntos...  
  
Sempre...  
  
E para sempre...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Notas de autor: ok, já está. Eu sei que não está tão bom como o primeiro mas também não está assim tão má pois não? Espero que não... Foi o melhor que pude fazer pois os sentimentos da Hermione foram um pouco mais difíceis de passar para o papel. Mais uma vez um muito obrigada a todos os que deixaram reviews e por favor deixem mais! Obrigada por lerem.  
  
Pandora 


End file.
